


Whizzer loves Jason and Baseball (there is no other reason he came)

by thevegetarianbisexual



Series: Whizzer loves Marvin [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, I still don't know how to tag these stories, I've been gone for almost 2 moths, M/M, Pretty much the baseball game with some set up at the beginning, Reconciliation, Time goes by fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevegetarianbisexual/pseuds/thevegetarianbisexual
Summary: Whizzer hasn't seen Marvin in years and doesn't plan to ever again, or at least that was before he sees Jason again.This is pretty much the baseball game with a little bit of a set up at the beginning. I realized I never made this part in the series so I thought I add it now.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason & Whizzer Brown, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Whizzer loves Marvin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Whizzer loves Jason and Baseball (there is no other reason he came)

When Whizzer was younger he could have never imagined himself to be where he is today. If he’s honest he would have thought himself to be dead or at the very best, still homeless. He ran from home when he was sixteen, without anything but the 30 dollars in his pocket and thin shirt on his back. He soon found the streets of New York to be everything but what he had hoped for. Cold winter nights, an empty belly, and harsh men who don’t take no for an answer. To survive he needed to grow thicker skin and do things he is not proud of. But he got by.

“Alright last one, smile for me. Amazing! Hold, please.” He takes one final picture and he smiles to himself. He makes his way towards the newly betrothed couple, the bright sun warming his skin as he walks away from the shadow the tree behind him provided. 

“I think that’s it, your photos should be ready in about 2 to 3 weeks and unless you would like to retake any photos I think we’re all done here,” he announced with a smile.

The couple looks at each other and back at Whizzer shaking their heads. “No, I think we’re good. Thank you, Whizzer.” Cynthia replies. 

“You said half upfront and the other half once we get the photos, right?” Roger asks taking out his checkbook and ripping out a premade check. 

Whizzer glances down quickly to ensure that the right amount is written on the check and smiles back up at the couple. “Yeah. Well thank you guys, I’ll give you a call. See you soon!” 

“We noticed you walked here. Would you like a ride home? Or at least to the subway?” Cynthia says. He thanks them but kindly refuses and they part ways leaving Whizzer alone to pack his things. 

His life is definitely not perfect, he is entirely living paycheck to paycheck but he is earning his own money for once; doing something he thoroughly enjoys, he must add. He sleeps with who he wants when he wants rather than out of necessity. Not that there is anything wrong with accepting gifts from those willing to give. That’s the only reason he got back into photography and got this job in the first place. But he is happy he no longer needs their gifts to survive. 

He looks around and regrets his decision to walk to the subway as soon as he realizes he doesn’t remember which direction he came from. He slings his bag over his shoulder and begins to walk aimlessly hoping to end up in a street he recognizes. He never really comes to central park, he’s only been here twice in his sixteen years of living here, he doesn’t really see a reason to travel across town when there are smaller and less populated parks closer to his apartment downtown. 

He navigates around the large amounts of people picnicking. For god sakes, who decided to that today of all days was the day when all the families in New York city where to go on a picnic. He grunts to himself as a child cries a meter away and checks his watch. It is 2 in the afternoon; shouldn’t these children be at school anyway? To be fair most of these people are probably tourists anyway. 

A group of boys run past him, yelling about ice cream, they all seem to be around 12 or 13. He feels a pang in his chest as he remembers that Jason would be 12 now. His birthday was 3 months ago. He had the same internal dilemma as he does every year of whether or not to call him, he always thought it better not to, as it would only make Whizzer feel better. But the poor kid would most likely see it as Whizzer coming back into his life, which he can sadly not do. 

They are all dressed in baseball gear, a lanky boy drops his bat, so he stops and kneels down to pick it up. The boy glances in his direction, as he probably feels Whizzer staring, and Whizzer freezes. The vision of his ex-lover is drawn all over the young boy’s face.  
“Jason,” Whizzer whispers to himself. Memories of the boy’s father flood his brain. Anger, sadness, and longing fight to take over Whizzer’s emotions. Everything he’s attempted to push away is now standing right in front of him and he has no choice but to completely face it.

Jason stares back at him in shock, before rushing to him. “Whizzer!” his face bright and excited. He stops in his tracks when he sees that Whizzer does not share his excitement. He stands a few yards away from the man, unsure of what to do. Guilt fills Whizzer and he forces himself to move towards the kid. 

“Jason, hey kid,” he exclaims with as much excitement he could muster. “What’cha doing? Here with your friends?” 

“Yeah, we just finished baseball practice,” the boy responds. 

How’s your dad, is the question that floods his brain but instead he awkwardly asks “you see the game last night?” 

Jason groans and laughs, “don’t remind me, there is no way that we let the Red Sox beat us like that.”

Whizzer laughs with him finally feeling less uneasy “we’ll be fine.” 

“What’s that bag for?” Jason asks pointing to his camera bag.

“Oh, I’m a photographer now,” Whizzer responds, allowing a content smile to fall on his lips.

“Wow! Just like you always wanted! Were you shooting a session or whatever it’s called,” 

“Yeah, I just finished.” 

There is an awkward silence that Whizzer never thought was possible with Jason around. He guesses time and distance changes people. He takes a second to really look at Jason, he’s become taller and thinner much how he was at his age. His heart sinks when he remembers how much time has passed since he saw the boy. He has to remind himself that he is not his child, it is not his responsibility to be around. But he still wishes he could be there for the boy. 

Just as he’s about to say goodbye, Jason completely catches him off guard.

“I have a game this Saturday. 

Could you come? The team could use some pointers. And, um, I’ve gotten a lot better than I was two years ago. Also, I heard the other team sucks. It’ll be our first win of the season,” the unsureness in Jason’s voice makes him speak without thinking.

“Of, course Jason, what time?” he regrets it as soon as the words come out of his mouth but the heartbreaking excitement coming from the boy forces him to keep his mouth shut.

“You will? Thank you, Whizzer! It starts at 11!” Jason says excitedly as he launches himself into Whizzer’s arms. Whizzer melts into the young boys’ embrace, god damn he really loves this kid, doesn’t he? 

“Well I should go; my friends might be thinking I died or something. But I’ll see you!” Jason says unwrapping his arms from Whizzer’s long frame. He starts to walk away but he stops for a second and turns around.

“Oh, and Whizzer?”

“Yeah, kid?

“For the record, my dad has really changed, he’s nicer, and don’t tell him I said this but he’s fun to be around now. Also, he misses you a lot… just saying.” 

Whizzer watches as the boy runs towards the small ice cream parlor feeling absolutely dumbfounded. 

He is unsure if he is even able to move. He replays the last ten minutes over and over in his head, unsure if he believes anything that just happened is real. He agreed to go to Jason’s baseball game where he will be seeing the boy’s father who’s apparently changed and apparently misses him. 

He sighs dramatically, earning him weird looks from people around him, and makes his way home. 

That night he laid in bed contemplating his two choices. He can either decide not to go, sure Jason will be disappointed but eventually, he will forget all about Whizzer and get over it. Or, he could go to the game, support Jason but if Marvin is there he will be opening old wounds that have barely started to heal. Not to mention he will be creating new wounds for Jason once he completely disappears from his life again.

So, it’s settled, as much as the former option is painful, it is the best one available.

He will not be going to the game. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That Saturday morning, he gets up at his usual ‘weekend time’, 10:00 am. Runs himself a long bath, changes into something casual yet fashionable and drinks his morning tea as he flips through Vouge’s latest issue. He glances at the clock. 10:58.

Jason’s game is about to start. He takes another sip of his tea and flips the page. 

He looks back up at the clock. 10:59.

He stands up and dumps the rest of his tea down the sink, and flops himself on his couch. He closes his eyes in an attempt to stop his brain from being so loud. 

He glances at the clock again. 11:01. 

He stands up suddenly and walks to his closet, slips on his brown leather jacket and sunglasses. He grabs his keys and wallet and rushes to put his shoes on, nearly tripping on his carpet. He quickly checks his hair in the mirror by the door and walks out of his apartment. 

His movements almost seem out of body to him. His body apparently knew something his brain didn’t because it kept walking even though his brain was screaming at him to stop, to go home. He glances down at his watch as he crosses the street. 11:13. 

He walks a little faster and turns the corner. He sees the baseball field a block away. There is still time to turn back, his brain screams, Jason hasn’t seen you yet, you can leave. He keeps walking. He makes it to the benches where the parents sat. He runs a hand through his hair and watches the boys play. Just as he’s about to sit down on an empty bench he hears a voice. 

“What are you doing here?” The voice of your ex-lover’s ex-wife is not one you forget easily. He takes off his glasses and turns to her, ignoring the gaze of anyone else that could be watching. 

“Jason saw me at the park and asked me to come, and I couldn’t say no to the kid.”

He watches as Trina murmurs something to Mendel both shooting him judgmental looks making him feel on edge, the need to defend himself rushes over him. Two women stand behind Trina and Mendel shouting about someone’s foot being or not being on the base. He ignores them and looks at Trina.

“Look I love Jason, and I love baseball. I’m just here to support him,” he watches as Trina’s eyes change from judgmental to understanding. 

Marvin’s voice fills his ears making his stomach drop, “Whizzer, these are my friends Charlotte and Cordelia.” 

He ignores Marvin’s gaze and says hello to the two women. He quickly glances at the man and internally groans. How can he look so good in such an awful jacket? He wouldn’t be caught dead in a jacket like that even if it was the only one left in the world. He’d rather freeze. Don’t get him started on those awful khaki pants. The only thing that makes up for them is the look in his eyes. No one’s ever looked at him that way before. Not even Marvin. 

“You’re looking sweeter than a doughnut,” the thirty-three-year-old man suddenly says and it takes everything in Whizzer to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Is that his idea of flirting? 

“Marvin,” he blandly responds in an attempt to seem as uninterested as possible. 

“Whizzer,” the older man replies in the same tone, seemingly mocking him. When did he become so playful? 

He sits next to Trina and watches the boys play, realizing that maybe Jason had been a little too confident on Wednesday, as those kids were kicking their asses. But to Jason’s defense, he is the best on the team. Sadly, that is not saying much as it seems the rest of the kids don’t even know which side of the baseball bat to hold. 

He feels someone tug on his jacket and he turns around to see Marvin’s smiling face. “Sit in front of me Whiz, the view is better over here.” 

He watches in shock as Marvin pushes Mendel and Trina out of their seats, he turns back to the game in an attempt to ignore the manic man behind him but he then feels Marvin completely pull on his jacket so he just goes along in hopes of saving his jacket from being ripped. He turns to Mendel to apologize and goes back to watching the boys, attempting to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He can’t let this man run his life. Not again. No matter how weirdly charming he’s being. 

He then feels someone touch his hair, he whips his head around and sees Marvin looking at the field. He decides to ignore it and turns back around. He feels a hand touch his hair again, he turns around and says “C’mon man,” before turning his attention back to the boys. Is he kidding? What's up with him? He’s never seen the man act so childlike. He’s not sure if he likes it or not. Just as he’s about to push the feeling away, he feels two hands run through his scalp. He turns around and he can’t stop himself from chuckling as he watches Marvin pretend he’s simply watching the game. God damn it, he’s still in love with this man, isn’t he? He turns around sees that Jason is up next to bat.

He stands up, mostly in an attempt to run away from his feelings but to also maybe give Jason some pointers. 

“Hey, Jason!” He exclaims getting the boy’s attention.  
Jason smiles and high-fives Whizzer, “hey, Whizzer I’m glad you came!”

“Can I?” Whizzer asks whilst taking Jason’s bat from his hands. The boy watches him attentively as he stands in his batting stance.

“Alright Jase, so maybe this will help. When you get up to swing try to keep your head in the box. You know what I mean?” The boy nods.

“Try not to think of anything, just keep your head in the box, your eye on the ball, take a breath, let it out, and swing. Here you try it.” 

He hands the bat back to Jason and fixes his batting stance. Repeats what he just said and watches as Jason swings his bat. Feeling that this is as good as the boy’s going to get, he wishes him good luck and walks back to his seat. He sees Marvin watching and he takes a deep breath. 

He can’t let this man in his life again. He is no good for him, they’re better of separate. He walks to his seat and feels Marvin stand next to him.

“Any hope for the kid?” Marvin asks.

“I love Jason… but this is not his venue.” He responds making Marvin laugh, he rarely laughed at Whizzer’s jokes in the past. But when he did he admits it was like angels singing. He is really making it hard for him to ignore how much he’s missed him.

He turns his attention back to Jason and notices he is way too far from the plate. “Jason! Stand a little closer to the plate buddy!” 

He feels Marvin smack his arm, “he’s going to get hit by the ball.” They stare at each other for a second before turning back to Jason. They cheer but every time Jason either completely strikes out or hits an out. He watches intensely as the pitcher prepares to throw one last ball when he feels his foot being taped. He turns to look at Marvin. 

“So hey um, do you think it would be possible to see you… or kiss you… or maybe give you a call,” Marvin asks stumbling over his words. Whizzer’s stomach is in knots, he watches as Marvin looks at him in uncertainty. 

He feels himself smile, his body once again ignoring his brain, and says “well, Marvin, anything’s possible.” Marvin's face breaks out into a smile and they suddenly hear a loud crack. They both turn to the field and watch as the ball Jason just hit fly out of the field's gates and into the playground park. 

Pride rushes through Whizzer but that is soon killed as he realizes that Jason is not moving. He screams along with the rest of the audience “RUN!” The boy runs along the diamonds and Whizzer turns to Marvin and laughs and surprisingly Marvin joins him. 

The game ends and Jason’s team losses 1 to 14. Still, Whizzer can’t help but feel intense joy as Jason walks up to him. 

“Great job kid!” 

“Thanks, Whizzer, although I wish we had won. You could have been there to see the first win of the season,” Jason responds disappointedly. 

“Hey, you made a home run that’s as good as winning any game. Plus, there’ll be more.” 

Did he just imply he’ll be there for more of his games? He is really not good at keeping his plans, is he?

“You really mean that?” Jason asks, his face hopeful.

“Of course, Jason.”

“Thanks, Whizzer!” 

The boy gives him a side hug and runs towards his mother and Mendel who greet him with a hug. 

“Hey, thanks for giving Jason those pointers,” Marvin says coming up behind him catching his attention.

“Any time. He’s a great kid,” Whizzer responds truthfully.

“That he is. So, hey, I really meant what I said earlier,” Marvin confesses, his face hopeful, looking exactly the same as Jason’s did a second ago. 

He is really getting himself into something he probably shouldn’t, isn’t he? 

“So did I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading, this was longer than expected. And posted wayy later than I initially expected. I had planned to post this in early December but then I went into a bit of a hole and ended up not being able to write for a while. 
> 
> This literally took me weeks to write because I would write a sentence and then give up lol. But my motivation is back and hopefully not going away any time soon. 
> 
> I hope everyone had happy holidays and also if anyone has any suggestions or things they want to see written I'd be really grateful. 
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
